Si deseas estar con ellos
by Lady Aibhill
Summary: Draco Malfoy recibirá una visita inesperada que le hará replantearse su forma de ser y manera de actuar.


**_Disclamer:_** **Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la maravillosa J.K Rowling.**

 **Este Fic participa en el reto "Draco Malfoy" del foro "Las Cuatro Casas".**

Suelen decirnos que el paso del tiempo nunca es en balde, y eso es algo que incluso hasta un fantasma como Helga Hufflepuff, como fundadora de la Casa Hufflepuff sabe muy bien. Muchos son los años y los niños que han ido pasando por Hogwarts hasta ahora, no sabe por qué pero esta vez los nuevos niños de este año sabe de sobra que van a hacer del colegio un lugar particularmente entretenido, y eso es decir mucho, cuando Hogwarts de por sí sólo tiene sorpresas.

Cinco años han pasado ya desde ese pensamiento, y la antigua jefa de la casa Hufflepuff con cada uno de ellos se ha reafirmado así misma ese pequeño pensamiento, pero también la idea de que tiene que hacer algo para que para uno de ellos cambien las cosas ya, sobre todo a raíz de que ella ha sido a la única a la que se le ha confiado lo que pasará en un futuro muy cercano con ese niño, si éste no cambia. Está cansada de ver a niños de primero llorar siempre por culpa de la misma persona. Así que lo ha decidido, sí, Helga Hufflepuff va a conseguir que Draco Malfoy valore todo aquello que ahora desprecia, y entre ello todos los valores que admiran el resto de las casas, incluida la casa Hufflepuff.

Para ello ha necesitado pensar cuáles deben ser los pasos a seguir para cumplir su objetivo, pues le han advertido que si erra en su objetivo las cosas no terminarán bien para algunos de esos chicos que con el paso del tiempo ha visto crecer entre las paredes de Hogwarts. No ha sido para ella precisamente una decisión fácil, pues hace mucho que se había comprometido a que como el fantasma de uno de los fundadores, no tomaría parte nunca en ningún conflicto del colegio, pero a estas alturas del juego en sí para ella, estando en juego el futuro de personas a las que ha tomado cariño simplemente por verlas crecer, ese compromiso ya no tenía sentido. Así que ha decidido que no hay mejor forma de hacer que una persona como Draco Malfoy cambie, que mostrándole lo que se perderá si continúa comportándose como hasta ahora, es decir, como un auténtico imbécil, por lo que ha llegado el momento de hacerlo cambiar, y que mejor momento para hacerlo que en unas fechas tan señaladas como las vacaciones de navidad, en las que sabe de sobra que el chico va a estar en el colegio en esta ocasión al habérselo escuchado de decir por los pasillos. Así que en poco más de tres días deberá empezar a poner en marcha el plan, y qué mejor forma que escoger precisamente una historia muggle como estructura de su propio plan, pues resulta que "Cuento de Navidad" no es solamente conocido por los muggles, sino también en el mundo mágico.

Mientras en la sala común de Slytherin , nuestro príncipe de las serpientes se encontraba sentado en uno de los lujosos sofás de dicha sala riéndose con varios más de la última gamberrada que le habían hecho a un alumno de primero de la casa Hufflepuff, pues habían oído que este niño tenía un auténtico terror hacia ciertos animalitos, hasta el punto de que no pudieron reprimir el impulso de reírse de él, y fue tal el éxito de la pesada broma que habían conseguido que el propio niño acabará corriendo y gritando entre lágrimas que le quitarán de encima a esos animalitos. La risa era tal que hasta casi podía ver como se intentaban escurrir pequeñas lágrimas provocadas por la misma, y es que ese encantamiento ilusorio había resultado ser más eficaz de lo que se había imaginado, pues aunque le habían dicho lo potente que podían llegar a ser las ilusiones creadas con él, no había pensado en ningún momento que pudiera llegar a obtener esos resultados. Pero lo mejor de todo era ver como hiciera lo que hiciera mientras que no fuese muy gorda la trastada, siempre salía impugne, un pensamiento que hizo que en su cara se cruzará una tenue sonrisa de satisfacción, porque sabía que esta vez no iba a ser diferente. ¿Quién le iba a decir que estaría tan equivocado?

Pronto llegó el día en el que todos se iban a sus respectivas casas, por lo que el colegio entero estaba alborotado con tantos estudiantes corriendo de un lado a otro terminando los preparativos de última hora para estar listo para ir al expresso de Hogwarts que los llevaría hasta la estación dónde sus respectivas familias lo estarían esperando. Pero por supuesto al igual que en otras ocasiones no todos regresaban a sus casas, y eso era algo que Helga sabía de sobra, así que aprovecharía que nuestro protagonista estaría sólo para llevar a cabo su plan, el cual debería de dar inicio dos días después de la marcha de los chicos, había decidido que el día de Nochebuena sería una buena ocasión para empezar.

 _―Dos días han pasado desde que casi todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas, por lo que esta noche, 24 de diciembre, comenzaré con el Cambio Malfoy_ ―pensaba Helga para sí. Mientras en Hogwarts tan sólo quedaban unos cuantos de alumnos y los respectivos profesores, y entre ellos, Draco Malfoy.

Acostumbrado a obtener todo lo que quiere nuestro rubio platinado estaba tendido en su cama pensando: _"así que este año me toca pasar la mayor parte de las vacaciones de Navidad en este colegio con los cuatro mocosos que se queden y la pandilla de viejos carcamales de los profesores, genial, sencillamente genial_ "―pensó mientras rodaba los ojos― _"unas vacaciones para la posteridad"_ ―piensa sarcásticamente―, _"y todo porque padre y madre se niegan a decirme que es lo que pasa, porque las cartas no son un medio seguro, Merlín, como si no existieran hechizos para que sólo leyera el contenido el destinatario"._

Este año deberá pasarse la mayoría de las vacaciones en Hogwarts por motivos que aún desconoce, dado que sus padres le han dicho que sólo irá a casa en Año Nuevo, así que el resto de fiestas le tocaría aguantarse.

Perdido en estos pensamientos ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo pronto que va atardeciendo y consigo de la rapidez del paso de las horas, así que pronto le llega la hora de ir al Gran Comedor, por lo que se encamina a ello saliendo de su habitación y consigo de su sala común. Una vez más sentado en ese que ha sido su sitio desde que hace 5 años llegará y lo proclamarán como el príncipe de las serpientes, no se sorprende para nada de la comida que como cada día aparecen en las respectivas mesas de cada casa. Tras cenar algo, dado que no tiene mucho apetito, decidió volverse a su habitación para no tener que aguantar las charlas intrascendentales y festejos de los que se han quedado.

Una vez en su habitación, se tumba en su cama con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza, volviendo a perderse en sus pensamientos, tiene la mente tan llena de posibles ideas de lo que puede ser tan importante como para no comunicárselo por carta que sin quererlo ni beberlo, acabó cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo. Hacia la medianoche despertó sudoroso sin recordar la pesadilla que lo había provocado despertar asustado y empapado de un sudor frío, sólo recordaba una voz femenina que le pedía ayuda.

Intentando calmarse decidió que lo mejor sería darse una ducha e intentar despejar su mente para relajarse, así que tras dicho pensamiento se metió en el baño y tomó una ducha, pero al terminar no había conseguido su objetivo, algo le mantenía intranquilo. Así que cogió un libro que solía tener en su mesilla de noche, y se dispuso a leer un rato hasta quedarse dormido, y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, una luz llamó su atención.

 _―Estoy solo en esta parte de los dormitorios_ ―pensó― _no queda nadie de quinto año ni de años superiores que son los que están en esta zona, entonces ¿qué puede ser esa luz?-_ tras dicho pensamiento se levantó decidido hacia la puerta de su cuarto y se encontró una pequeña bola de energía que empezó a revolotearle a su alrededor, para luego encaminar su paso hacia la sala común, por lo que curioso por la presencia de esa pequeña bola de luz, empezó a seguirla hasta que se encontró en su sala común. Una vez allí vio que la bola de luz abandonaba la sala, y la siguió fuera, encontrándose en el pasillo con una luz mayor que poco a poco se fue haciendo más clara hasta dejarle ver a la persona que formaba parte de ella, sorprendiéndose de encontrar a una mujer menuda, pelirroja y entrada en años, con un rostro que reflejaba dulzura, pero que en ese momento lo miraba severamente y a la vez con tristeza. Draco no sabía por qué, pero le resultaba conocida hasta que vio el emblema de la casa Hufflepuff y la reconoció como la gran Helga Hufflepuff, quedándose un poco en shock mirándola, pues jamás había oído que se hubiese visto en el castillo a los fantasmas de los fundadores.

De repente Helga se dirigió a él, sacándole con ello de su estupor.

―Draco, me alegra que hayas decidido satisfacer tu curiosidad, ya que eso me facilita las cosas, tú y yo vamos a tener una charla acerca de tu vida actual y futura que depende mucho de tu comportamiento actual, que por cierto deja mucho que desear―dijo Helga, mientras rodaba los ojos.

Draco se quedó mirándola, hasta que alcanzó a decir:

― ¿A qué te refieres? ¿qué quieres de mí? No suelo perder mi tiempo con nimiedades, así que explícate.

― Un respeto a mis canas, muchacho, ¿con quién te crees que hablas? ―dijo Helga algo enfadada ―el único motivo por el que hago esto, es porque te he visto crecer al igual que tus compañeros y otros muchos antes que vosotros, y sé cómo de miserable es y será tu vida, siempre anteponiendo las apariencias ante todo lo demás. Quiero hacerte cambiar y que veas lo que es la vida a través de aquellas cualidades y demás que tanto menosprecias, aunque yo más bien diría que desconoces, porque si logro que cambies, salvaré con ello no sólo a ti, sino a muchos otros.

Draco no sabía que decir, le parecía sorprendente (pero al mismo tiempo lo tomaba como algo normal que una fundadora estuviera apareciendo ante él, un Malfoy) lo que le decía Helga, así que no pudo remediar preguntar:

― ¿ qué quieres decir con cambiar?

―A eso exactamente, me he cansado de ver cómo te vas convirtiendo en aquello que quiero evitar, y precisamente por ello vendrás conmigo esta noche, dónde aprenderás una lección y verás una parte del futuro que tendrías si cambiases―dicho esto agarró a Draco y desaparecieron como si de un pensadero se tratase en una especie de sueño o eso le parecía a Draco, algo que lo mantenía un poco intranquilo― relájate, no pretendo hacerte ningún daño, sólo que aprendas lecciones, así la primera lección será: Nadie es mejor que nadie, independientemente de su posición económica o social o de cualquier cosa, todo el mundo tiene cualidades, sólo hay que saber verlas. Para ello quiero que veas algo, y te advierto que por mucho que intentes hablar nadie te oirá salvo yo ―tras decir esto con una tenue sonrisilla, lo introdujo de lleno en esa especie de sueño.

Ambos cayeron en una escena, dónde Draco vio a un yo suyo de unos cuantos años más mayor junto a unas figuras, pero sobre todo resaltaba una figura de una mujer que estaba al lado de su yo, aunque no podía ver bien su cara. Cómo si leyera su mente y curiosidad, Helga le dijo que a ella la vería más adelante, ahora tenía que prestar atención. En ese momento prestó atención al resto de figuras, algunos de ellos eran personas a las que había menospreciado por su posición social o económica desde hacía años, y ahora estaba con ellos como si tal cosa, como si fueran grandes amigos. Poniendo atención, logró escuchar como algunas de esas personas que eran mestizos, squibs e incluso muggles eran gentes a las que él mismo elogiaba y agradecía por su ayuda en las labores que llevaban a cabo en las empresas Malfoy, vio como incluso un muggle, un simple muggle era su mano derecha en la empresa. No podía creerlo, criado para odiar a personas así, y veía como las trataba, como si de amigos de toda la vida o incluso como si familia fueran. Pero al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta como esas personas parecían sentir cariño y estima hacia él, o al menos respeto por cómo era, no por su apellido o por el miedo que daban sus influencias y habladurías sobre él, pero sobre todo no sabía por qué tenía la sensación que todo eso en sí era gracias a la ayuda de esa misteriosa mujer que no se apartaba de su lado.

Helga vio cómo su rostro cambiaba al igual que escuchaba sin que esté se diera cuenta sus pensamientos (una habilidad que le debía su enseñanza a Salazar). _Algún día se lo agradeceré―_ pensó Helga, por lo que tras ver cómo se despedían todos del futuro Draco y le deseaban una buena tarde, para después besar a esa mujer, Helga decidió que debían irse.

Sin saber cómo, Draco volvía a encontrarse en su habitación encima de su cama, y faltaba poco para amanecer, así que sabiendo que no iba a dormir, prefiero ducharse y prepararse para salir y dar un paseo para despejarse y luego desayunar, pues aún seguía creyendo que había estado soñando durante toda la noche y que la visita de Helga no había sido real. El caso es que pensando eso continuo todo el día, el cual pasó sin pena ni gloria, aburrido sin nada que hacer, así que la mayor parte de él la pasó en su cuarto leyendo. Al igual que la noche anterior, tras cenar, volvió a su cuarto, y una vez más cuando estaba medio dormido la pequeña bola de luz volvió y él volvió a ir a su encuentro para encontrarse con Helga otra vez.

Una vez más Helga lo agarró por el brazo y desaparecieron, para aparecer en una habitación matrimonial.

―Draco quiero que prestes atención ahora, y qué cuando salgamos de aquí te preguntes si de verdad estás dispuesto a perder este futuro. Y que prestes atención pues esta lección será Amor-Inocencia-lealtad y valentía― le dijo Helga. Dicho esto, la estancia cobró vida y Draco se volvió a ver, era él el que estaba metido en esa cama, teniendo junto a él a una mujer de cabello castaño y ondulado que descansaba su cabeza en su pecho. Se dio cuenta como él mismo miraba a esa mujer, como si fuera un tesoro de incalculable valor, y con un enorme amor. La mujer se removió inquieta, a lo que su yo mayor respondió con una media sonrisa, esa tan típica suya, y empezó a acariciar a esa mujer que tenía entre los brazos, prodigándoles caricias y besos hasta que ésta despertó y le correspondió con igual entusiasmo, hasta que escuchó como esta mujer se reía y no sabía por qué esa risa le era familiar. De repente la puerta de la estancia se abrió y entraron dos niños pequeños, una versión en miniatura de él mismo, mientras que la niña le resultaba muy familiar, reconociendo ese cabello ondulado como el de la mujer, pero lo que más le sorprendieron fueron esos ojos color caramelo de la pequeña, que le resultaban conocidos. Los dos pequeños se lanzaron a la cama al grito de: _¡mami, papi!_ Mientras reían por las cosquillas que él mismo les hacía, vio el cariño y el amor reflejado en esa escena, la inocencia de esos pequeños. Se quedó observando un poco más hasta que Helga anunció que era hora de irse, y volvieron a aparecer en el pasillo.

― Espero que hayas comprendido lo que quería que vieras, y lo que tanto desprecias, esa mujer que has visto lo dio todo por ti al igual que tú por ella, pero eso sólo ocurrirá si decides ser valiente y leal como el tú futuro que viste. Mi pregunta es: ¿renunciarás a él? Yo misma me di cuenta de cómo mirabas la escena, y ¿son sentimientos que no sueles experimentar verdad? Ahora dejo que descanses, mañana te enseñaré cuál será tu futuro si continuas por este camino, ahora dejo que reflexiones sobre lo que has visto ―y sin más desapareció, dejándolo sólo en la oscuridad del pasillo frente a la entrada de su sala común.

Sin saber cómo, sus pies lo condujeron perdido en sus pensamientos hasta llegar a su cama, empezó a pensar en la felicidad que trasmitían sus ojos en las ocasiones en las que se había visto, sobre todo esa noche, y comenzó a envidiar ese que podría ser su propio futuro, por lo que decidió que él quería vivir esa escena, quería que las sonrisas de esa mujer a lo que no le vio la cara y la de los niños junto con su cariño fueran para él, además había algo que le decía que esa felicidad principalmente tenía como epicentro a esa mujer, cuyo cabello, risa y ojos le eran conocidos.

 _―Sí, realmente si tenía que cambiar todo lo que tenía para conseguir esa vida lo haría―_ pensó, y sonriendo se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó feliz, se había propuesto que aceptaría el cambio que Helga le había dicho que debería hacer para cambiar su futuro y dejar de vivir una vida de apariencias, sintiéndose miserable por estar tan vacío. El día transcurrió sin contratiempos, aunque con los habitantes actuales del castillo siendo testigos de su aparente felicidad, la noche llegó y con ella, Helga, quién vio el cambio en el chico y empezó a creer que podría cambiar ese futuro.

―Hoy será mi última visita, es preciso que veas lo que ocurrirá si no cambias Draco, aunque creo que ya estás cambiando― sin más esta vez no desaparecieron, sino que le mostró cada una de las atrocidades que ocurrirían por orden de Voldemort y en las que él de alguna manera estaría implicado, el dolor que atravesaría a su familia y a muchas otras por los sueños de un loco. Fueron tales las visiones de esas muertes, torturas y sufrimiento, que cuando lo dejó libre se encontraba mareado y asqueado de sí mismo. Cuando pudo recobrar la palabra, se dio cuenta de que si antes tenía alguna duda ahora ya todas estaban despejadas, cambiaría y evitaría ese sufrimiento en su familia al quitar su implicación en ese bando.

Helga observó y leyó la mente del chico, apreciando estos pensamientos y sintiéndose feliz de conseguir su propósito, lo había conseguido. Se despidió del chico, apreciando por primera vez la palabra "gracias" por parte de un Malfoy y la confirmación de sus pensamientos de que cambiaría. ¿Quién le iba a decir a Helga que sus esfuerzos se verían truncados por una acción mal intencionada o accidente?

Draco se retiró a su cuarto pensando lo diferente que iba a ser su futuro a partir de ahora, aunque siguiera manteniendo las expectativas de lo que conllevaba su apellido, y que conseguiría a esa familia que había visto. Pensando esto se introdujo en su cama y se quedó dormido. Los días pasaron, y justamente el cambio dado por Draco, era algo observable para los habitantes del castillo en ese momento y que la propia Helga veía y se sentía muy orgullosa del muchacho, había decidido ser valiente y cambiar, pero por supuesto algo bueno siempre es acompañado de algo malo, así el 31 de diciembre, mientras tras salir de su sala común y recorrer algunos pasillos para ir al Gran Comedor, oyó unas voces cada vez más cercanas, y de repente un hechizo le impactó y cayó al suelo.

Por su parte, Helga lo había visto todo, y no hacía más que maldecirse a sí misma, pues sabía que el hechizo era un obliviate, por lo que cabía la posibilidad de que lo hubiera olvidado todo, sólo esperaba que los sentimientos que le provocaron esas escenas fueran más fuertes y resistieran. Por su parte Draco se despertó en la enfermería, mientras la señora Pomfrey le indicaba que estaba bien, sólo había sido víctima de un hechizo obliviate y que todavía no sabían quién había sido, por lo que no podrían reponerle sus recuerdos hasta no saberlo. Sin más, le dio el alta y éste volvió a irse a su sala, mañana partiría a casa. Al llegar a su cuarto se echó en su cama y a causa del mismo cansancio se durmió, pero al cabo de un tiempo despertó desconcertado por sus sueños.

El tiempo pasaba, y Helga observaba entristecida como sus esfuerzos se habían desvanecido, pues Draco siguió con su vida como antes de su aparición, sin recordar lo que le costó tanto enseñarle, lo que no sabe es que no todo se ha esfumado de su mente, cada día el príncipe de las serpientes se despierta con recuerdo de unos ojos caramelos y distintas voces, por un lado unas voces infantiles a las que no alcanza a entender la simple palabra de Papii y la otra, una voz dulce de mujer mayor que le dice que debe cambiar **_si de verdad desea estar junto a ellos._**

A veces el destino nos juega malas pasadas y por mucho que lo intentas, no puedes cambiarlo, pero lo que está para ti, estará ahí siempre y de una manera u otra, todo lo que hagas te conducirá a él.


End file.
